Little Blood Traitor
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Arthur's first day of school left him marked as a blood traitor. It was also the first time he met Molly Weasley.  Written for The First Day Of School Contest.


Here is my story for The First Day Of School Contest. I got Arthur Weasley as my character.

I was thinking about how Molly and Arthur always insisted it was "love at first sight"

**Disclaimers: Once again J. K. Rowling own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley pushed his glasses further up his nose and scrambled into his robes. It was his first day and he couldn't believe he was in Gryffindor, the house of the brave.<p>

He glanced in the mirror, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything important, like shoes... or pants. When he was satisfied he turned and left the boys dorm.

Arthur had always been a shy little boy. When he stepped into the common room and saw all the people that were milling around inside he tucked in his chin and tried to look as short as possible, a hard feat when he was so tall for his age.

"You look like a turtle." Said a cheerful voice behind him. Arthur retracted his head, felt his glasses slip down his nose and straightened up.

A girl with fiery hair to match his own stood in front of him, hands on hips and a wide grin on her face.

"You're Arthur Weasley?" She said, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Molly. Molly Prewett."

He shook her hand, a vivid blush creeping up his neck and ears.

"What's with the turtle impression anyway?" She asked. She started to walk and they both began to make their way to the Great hall together, without needing to decide properly.

Arthur couldn't help but notice how her hair bounced around her shoulders and how she walked with a confident spring in her step. He couldn't help but compare his own shyness to it. She was a Gryffindor for sure; he was suddenly confused about his own placement in the house. She didn't even look a little nervous.

"Well?" She grinned at him again. Arthur tried to push his glasses back up his nose.

"Sorry." He said, having forgotten what she'd said. Molly raised an eyebrow and then, after a few seconds, burst out laughing.

She chattered away as they walked. Arthur stopped paying attention. She didn't seem to require much attention. He was still to nervous about the first day to be really listening. It was nice, of course, to have a friend already. It was a strange idea that a girl like Molly would want to walk with him to breakfast.

As they reached the great hall another girl called out from the Gryffindor table.

"Come on then Arthur!" She danced ahead of him to her seat, and he gulped, noticing how confident _all_ the other Gryffindors seemed.

Soon Molly was chatting away to her new friends. The girls seemed to have already spent the whole night talking, and were well on the road to friendship. Arthur sat on Molly's other side and began to nibble at a piece of toast while she turned away from him too laugh with the rest of the first year girls.

For all of breakfast she was the only one who spoke to him and he was beginning to feel really sick. It was hard to believe this was the day he'd looked forward to for most of his life.

The other boys in his year seemed to be absent from breakfast. Two hadn't been there when he'd woken, but the rest were still asleep. He realised he probably should have woken them when he came down for breakfast.

The girls stood up and decided it was time for class. Molly seemed about to walk away, but them she remembered him and shot him a quick smile.

"Come on Arthur." She said. He tired to catch up and felt his glasses slip down his nose again.

The two other boys were already in class. They seemed to have become fairly good friends, and were happy to invite Arthur to sit with them. Molly sat nearby too, and as the last few Gryffindor boys burst in, just on time, the lesson began.

...

At the end of the day Arthur was heading back through the corridors, walking with one of the other Gryffindors in his year who was muggle born.

"...It must be amazing then, being a muggle." He was awed at what he'd found out so far.

"Being a muggle!" Called a raucous voice behind him. "Amazing?"

The friends of the loud voiced boy fell about laughing. Arthur had a moment of panic when he found he could hardly see through the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up, and was pleased to discover they were first years too. He wouldn't have been able to face anyone older.

"You really think that?" The loud boy called again, and his friends joined in with his laughter. Arthur and the rest of the Gryffindor boys stayed where they were, glaring at the Slytherins. "Even my little cousin Lucius knows muggles are filth, and he's like four years younger then you!"

"Your little cousin Lucius can't be very smart then can he?" Arthur said, wishing his voice had come out louder, and more impressive. He couldn't help but be pleased at the fact his was a head taller then them all.

"What was that?" The loud boy spat. "A little blood traitor already aren't you?"

There was a pause, and Arthur felt his ears grow hot. It wasn't with embarrassment this time, but with his building anger.

"Don't call him a blood traitor!" Came a loud and angry yell. Arthur turned to see Molly step in front of him, chin in the air.

"Oooh, the little blood traitor has a girlfriend!" Yelled another Slytherin.

"Oh yes, very grown up." Molly said sarcastically, sending them a look that Arthur made Arthur feel pleased and terrified at once. All they did was wolf whistle and fall about laughing.

"I'm warning you!" Molly said, eyes flashing. She pulled out her wand. The other boy paused, and then one sniggered.

"What're you going to do with that?" He asked, his expression daring her.

Molly yelled a strange spell that Arthur had never heard and a swirl of red and blue mist, followed by a few sparks, burst from the wand tip. She stood there proudly as it raced towards the boys they turned and ran.

Arthur and the rest of the boys were staring at Molly. She smiled and Arthur, realising his mouth was wide open, tried to remember to close it.

"That's all I can do really." Molly admitted. "It wouldn't have hurt them, just a few sparks and a bit of steam."

Arthur finally unhinged his mouth, hearing the bursts of laughter behind him as everyone else realised what Molly meant.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Oh, don't mention it. I hate that word – 'Blood traitor'" She snorted "It's as bad as, you know, mudblood," he noticed her reluctance to say the word "if you ask me!"

Arthur nodded his agreement and followed quietly behind everyone as they mad their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

...

That night Arthur pulled up the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief. His first day was over. It hadn't gone too badly either. He'd kept up well enough in lessons. He loved his house. He'd also made some friends...

Arthur found his thoughts drifting to Molly.

He really, really liked Molly. He liked that she was plumper then the other girls, but they were the kind of curves that suited her figure perfectly. She would have looked weird if she was skinny. He liked her red hair, a different shade from his own. He liked her cheerful outlook and the control she was able to command. He liked that she scared the Slytherins, and even scared him a bit. He just all round liked her.

Arthur smiled into his pillow. Yes, his first day hadn't been half bad...

* * *

><p>Read <em>and<em> review!


End file.
